In one exemplary automated tire/wheel assembly system, wheels are transported via a first conveyor system, while the tires are delivered via a second conveyor system. An assembly conveyor is positioned between the first and second conveyor systems. A wheel load robot is configured to grip a wheel and move it to an assembly conveyor, while a tire load robot grips a tire and moves it to the assembly conveyor, so as to partially position the tire on the wheel at an angle to create a tire/wheel subassembly. The tire/wheel subassembly is then transported by the assembly conveyor to a mounting robot. The tire is then mounted on the wheel by the mounting robot so as to fully seat the tire on the wheel, prior to inflation of the tire.
However, one issue that remains problematic in such an automated assembly is that current wheels include valve stem TPM sensors that need to be positioned at a certain angle to properly mate with the tire, without damage the TPM sensors during the assembly operation. Indeed, the degree of precision required in locating the TPM valve stem sensor during assembly of the wheel/tire assembly is problematic because threads of the TPM valve stem can be irreparably damaged during assembly. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that can locate the TPM valve stem and position the wheel on the assembly conveyor so as to properly place the wheel on the tire before the wheel is fully seated so as to prevent damage to the TPM valve stem.